


Castle of Power

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [55]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Nial knows the legend of Techna but has never seen it in person before now.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Castle of Power

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 60 'enchanted castle'

Techna, the Castle of Power. A steel bastion swarming with Orakio's machines, where a cult of ancient sages had ruled since time immemorial. It was even said that, in Techna's very core, there was a way to fly up to the moons.

Nial was about to see the castle for the first time in Landen and Satera's recorded history, thanks to Wren's ability to dock at the port there. Already, it had lost some of its mystery, used to machines as Nial now was. However, it was still beautiful, with an interesting heritage and would prove invaluable in his quest.


End file.
